


Welcome to the team of owls

by Saku015



Series: Bokuto Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It seems like no one appreciates Bokuto's new looks - no one, except one of the first years.





	Welcome to the team of owls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Owls.

When Bokuto walked in the gym with his hair standing towards every direction, no one was surprised from the second years. They were already used to his strange antics and mood swings. Only some first years were standing with their jaws dropped to the ground. When they agreed to be the members of the club, that was not how they imagined their future captain.

”Well, how do I look?” Bokuto asked Konoha with a huge grin plastered on his face.

”Um…” the other started, not wanting to offend his friend. At first, he thought Bokuto looked ridiculous, but as he examined him closer, he had to realize that hair fitted him indeed.

”So you think it is funny too,” Bokuto muttered, a pout forming on his lips.

Konoha let out a small gasp. He knew that expression too well and wished he had answered faster, so they could have avoided the disaster that was called mood swings by Bokuto Koutarou.

”I think it looks cool,” they heard a timid voice from one of the first years and Konoha decided to bless the one who saved their souls in every prayer he would ever say during his life.

Bokuto’s head perked up, the smile returning to his lips. He rushed to the small group – the flustered new members letting him through.

He stopped in front of the person who spoke up, slightly panting. When their eyes met, he felt his face flushing and his heartbeat racing. That boy had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and even his stoic expression did not ruin the picture.

”You really think so?” He asked, fidgeting – wait, why was he even fidgeting? 

”Of course, I am, Bokuto-san,” the first year nodded – his name sounded like honey from his lips. ”To be honest, it makes you look a little bit intimidating.”

It was not a lie. As those deep yellow eyes looked into his without being covered by hair, the smaller boy felt chills running down on his spine – until the second year grabbed both of his hands and beamed down at him with sparkles appearing in his eyes.

”Who are you?” Bokuto asked the first year, almost jumping up and down from excitement. Never was he praised by anyone from the team because of other than his skills and the kind words of the stranger made his heart flutter.

”Akaashi. My name is Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi said with a small smile on his lips.

”Well, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, squeezing his hands. ”Welcome to the team of owls!”


End file.
